Guardian
by FreeWolf5
Summary: In the Imperial City, Shino meets a lively boy and a bond is almost instantly made between the two. But one fatal accident leaves the new character wounded and Shino racing to save their life. But what if the run in with the attackers wasn't an accident and Shino's new friend is something other than a boy with purple eyes and silver hair.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've had this character in the making for some time but never really wrote about it. Upon later chapters you will see Natsume grow and** **develop so please keep up with my story.**

 **Review, Follow and Fav if you like. Thanks for the support**

Shino Inuzuka sat along the Imperial City's river edge, with the soles of his boots just barely grazing the water's surface. Murasame, his raven, rested beside him while nibbling on a steamed bun. The two had spent the day wandering about the city as Sosuke worked on the rundown church by the red light district. Everyone apparently had something to do and couldn't bother with Shino right now, not even Genpachi.

"Maybe Rio isn't busy... " Shino sighed and stared at the water in boredom.

"If we bother him again he'll take away our allowance and then we won't have any meat!" Murasame scolded him as he finished the last of his food. Shino dipped his hand into the water and flicked some onto the bird.

"How was I supposed to know he had an important guest over last time. Besides, it was you who wanted to go to him for extra money for the new shop opening."

Murasame denied this and the two continued to bicker over whose fault it was. Before long, Shino had the struggling bird in his hands and was waving him over the water. Murasame flapped his wings and pushed Shino back somewhat. They were playing around, not that people took too much of a notice, but as Shino tripped and fell backwards, towards the water, he hit something that was running past him.

Someone cried out and was tipping over the ledge into the water. Shino quickly turned around and reached for their hand, catching them and pulling them back just before they hit the water.

They sat gasping, waiting for their breathing to go back to normal.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching what was around me." Shino apologized and looked to his victim of his rough housing. Sitting by him was boy who had blonde white, almost silver short hair and purple eyes. He wore black pants, a white button up shirt, and a cap that looked like it was from early england.

"No, it's fine. I was the one running so close to the water." The boy chuckled and got to his feet. He gave a hand to Shino and helped him up. "I'm Natsume." He grinned even though he had a bit of a scoff from the fall on him.

Shino decided he liked this guys attitude and grinned back, "Shino, and this here is Murasame" The boy, Natsume didn't notice the raven until now but he just nodded his head hello as if nothing was wrong that he was a raven.

"What were you doing anyway?" Natsume asked. Shino shrugged his shoulders and realized he still had nothing to do for the rest of the day. "Hmm, well if you aren't doing anything important, would you like to join me on my quest?"

Now at this, Shino's ears picked up. "Quest?" Murasame was intent on hearing this too for he stopped grooming his feathers to look at the boy.

Natsume got closer to them and whispered so they could only hear, "I'm trying to find this certain mystical being that is said to hide around some of the most delicious foods in the Imperial City. So, I've been going around, eating lots of foods in hopes that I can find it."

Shino's eyes were bright as he heard "eating" and "delicious foods". Seeing this desired reaction Natsume went on,

"And as legend says, if you catch this being you will be blessed…" He paused and leaned in further, "Infinite supply of food. Whenever. Wherever. And whatever you wish for."

Shino grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes, "I would be honored to accompany you on this magnificent journey." Murasame cawed in agreement.

Natsume backed up and spun around with his arm in the air pointing forward, "Then we're off men! To the food!"

The two boys and the raven went all over the city, racing to find some of the most delicious goods there was. They stopped at bakeries, butchers, cafes, even herbal houses.

As the day progressed they became good buds, play fighting and sharing meals at times. But they never stayed in one area too long for Natsume would always rush them out to the next shop, his explanation only to keep searching, not that Shino minded. It didn't even dawn on him that they always avoided allies, empty shops, and roads scarce of civilization.

"I think if I eat anything else I'll burst!" Shino complained happily and imitated blowing up.

Natsume laughed and stopped suddenly, "I'll collapse where I stand and never be able to walk again" He pretended to faint as Shino caught him from behind.

They laughed together and stood there in all smiles. The sun was beginning to set and in the opposite distance there were stars already showing.

"Its getting late huh? Well I better be off now. I'll see you around crow boy" Natsume twisted around Shino and began to walk towards a small street that led to the main road. Shino waved goodbye and dashed off, closing cutting a corner that came up. As he did he ran straight into something and fell to the ground.

"Again? Man, there's people everywhere." He muttered but stopped speaking as he looked up to see who he ran into. Several men in hooded robes loomed over him, clearly rushing for some reason.

"You've made a grave mistake boy. Now you will pay with your life" One of the figures rushed at him and Shino saw a flash of silver. Unable to react fast enough he fumbled around, the man already going in for the killing blow. Shino cried out but felt nothing. He opened his eyes to see someone with silver blonde hair in front of him.

"Natsume?" His eyes widened as Natsume turned his head to him and smiled. Shino saw the knife plunged in his stomach and the robed men backed up. Natsume collapsed in a heap on Shino's lap as his white shirt developed a red stain, quickly spreading.

The men were whispering among each other and acting strange.

"The master won't be pleased…"

"We'll never see the light of day again.."

"Those eyes, they don't lie. Thats the guardian… but he's a boy..."

Murasame flew at the men, cawing and scratching. They backed up and ran into the main street, disappearing into the crowd.

Shino touched the blade with his finger and quickly pulled it away as the knife burnt his skin. It began to glow and went up in black flames, diminishing right before his eyes. All that was left was the wound and Natsume whose breathing increased rapidly. Shino yelled for Murasame to find someone to help them and while the raven flew off he pressed onto the wound. Blood continue to soak through though, as if it never ended.

"Hey, you can't give up. There's still so much food to eat." Without realizing it, Shino's tears were dripping onto his hands and he swiped at them, leaving a smear of blood on his face.

"Shino!" A males voice called out and Shino looked up, hoping that they weren't too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow a lot takes place in this chapter. It may seem confusing on how I write about Natsume but trust me it will all make sense in due time. If you're enjoying this story review, follow or fav. Thanks for the support.**

Genpachi Inukai stood at the end of the small streetway, his horse only a little ways off. Murasame flew back over to Shino who was holding onto Natsume.

"Help." Was all Shino said. Genpachi immediately went to him and helped Shino up although the boy refused to let go of his wounded friend. The captain placed them both on his horse and got on the back so that they rested in front of him.

"Konaya. Hurry, please." Genpachi nodded as he directed his horse to the inn, he wasn't all that sure of what was happening, only that Murasame told him Shino's friend was in danger.

They rushed to the inn and went straight inside, passing the majority of the eight dog warriors who were staying there.

Natsume's eyes fluttered open and close, barely able to stay awake. Shino was directed to one of the main sitting rooms and there he placed Natsume on the middle table.

"Shino! What happened?" The boy looked up to see Sosuke entering the room. Once again tears rose up and spilt onto the floor.

"Please save him. There were these men, they… they stabbed him, Sosuke. He saved me." Sosuke stood by Shino to peer down at the other boy. He wasn't sure if he could save him but he had to try.

"Alright, Keno please fetch some water. Kobungo the cloths. Daikaku see if there are any clean clothes we can get him. And Dosetsu, have the princess cool down his fever." Everyone rushed to do as they were told, but Shino stayed right by his friends side. Genpachi assured Shino he would find who did this so he left to ask around the city. Sosuke came closer and carefully removed Natsume's now blood soaked shirt and threw it in a pile. He was surprised to see that the boy had bandage wrappings all around his chest but what really startled him was the fact that from the wound, black ink characters were racing along his body.

"A curse…" Shino looked at him with round eyes then back to Natsume. The wounded boy was beginning to shake, even as the snow princess applied a small sheet of ice to his forehead to cool him down.

With the cloth that Kobungo brought him, Sosuke dipped it in the tub of water Keno was holding and began to wipe away the blood from the knife wound. Suddenly Natsume was screaming in pain and the characters stopped moving but instead appeared to be leaking into his skin. Everyone stepped back as he thrashed about, his blood that rolled onto his arms splattering against the walls. Sosuke pulled Shino back just before the mad boy could hit him.

"Let go of me!" Shino yelled but Sosuke would not comply.

So Shino sat there as he watched his friend twist and contort in pain. Natsume rose from the table and made his way to the door. His eyes were dull and his movements were that of a starving animal. He ran outside into the city streets, leaving them all behind in the battered room.

"No! Get off of me!" Shino freed himself of Sosuke's grasp and ran after his friend. The eight dog warriors came back from the shock and raced after Shino in search of him, but the boy was long gone. He had ran through the streets, following a bloody trail that was left by Natsume. As he came up to a shop he saw a bigger puddle of blood and next to it a body of a man. Shino stopped and backed up into someone. He looked up to see Rio Satomi frowning at him.

"Rio" Shino turned and pressed his face into his charges white jacket. "My friend… he was injured and now he's running around doing-" Shino didn't want to finish his sentence so he stopped and closed his eyes as Rio held him.

"He's searching for something. A master perhaps." Rio squinted at the body and noticed a the man's shoulder torn up but other than that there were no wounds. Rio realized something after pondering what the wounded boy was after. "He's looking to make a blood bond."

Shino gazed up at Rio in confusion.

"Blood bond?" He asked. Rio looked worried now and he grabbed Shino's hand, tugging him along down the street to come across another body much like the other.

"If its what i think it is, then your friend has been cursed to search for a master who has enough power to control him. Unlike contracts most contracts, this one requires blood and it appears he is going around trying to forge contracts but they've all been too weak"

Shino peered at the bodies they passed, almost unable to imagine the smiling Natsume to do such a thing. He hadn't noticed but Yatsufusa was running alongside them, apparently he was leading Rio and him to Natsume.

They came to a bridge and there stood Natsume, his head tilted to the moon.

"Natsume!" Shino shouted and the other boy turned to look at them. He front was covered in blood, both of his own and his victims. Shino stood aside just in case he would have to run in, as Rio walked up to his friend. Natsume gazed at Rio with his blank eyes and said nothing as the priest got closer to him.

"Thou possess the blood to bind us?" He asked, his voice changing due to the curse. Rio wasn't sure but he was a member of the four houses, that had to be enough right?

Rio undid his coat and revealed his shoulder to neck to the boy. Natsume walked up to him and grabbed hold of his shoulders. He opened his mouth and bit down onto Rio's collar bone area, causing Shino to shout in opposition. Rio raised a hand to quiet him as his blood was being taken.

Natsume's eyes glowed bright then he screamed and fell onto his palms. "Bonding request denied. Recommence search." He said even as he spat up blood and the characters on his body now made his flesh bleed.

He swiped at Rio but the priest backed up just in time. Yatsufusa did not attack the boy, instead he stood there whining and waiting for something. Shino gasped as shadows passed over him, the shadows of five foxes and one large cat. Three of the four beast gods were here, something was up. They circled Natsume along with the giant white wolf.

"Are you sure this is them?" Kaede questioned and the wolf nodded. The giant black cat looked to the boy and flicked his tails. "Then we better hurry. Someone has put a very nasty curse on them."

Kaede pounced and knocked the boy from behind, making him unconscious. The foxes went in and hoisted his body onto Yatsufusa's back. Rio and Shino watched in complete shock as the beasts got ready to leave.

"We'll meet you at the manor." Was all the cat said and they were off, running as fast as they could through the city on top the the roof houses. Rio and Shino were far behind but they knew where to go.

The beasts burst through the Four Sacred Beast House door and went straight for the snake clan's section of the manor. There, Hibiki awaited them. He ushered them into a room that caved down in the middle like a bath. Yatsufusa shrugged the bleeding boy off of him and Hibiki placed him in the middle, in the oval shaped stone holding. As soon as Natsume was placed there, the markings on him began to fade and wash away. The room itself was getting rid of the curse and left him there half dead, The four beasts sat in each corner of the room where there were engravings. Small pathways in the floor led to the middle of the room, all connecting to Natsume's oval holding. Each beast stepped on a small point in the floor, creating a wound of their own in which their blood began to flow.

As they pressed their paws, and (for hibiki) hands, to the floor, their blood made a river down the pathways. As the blood filled up each path, a casting was being uttered quietly by all of them. Natsume whimpered and oval he laid in glowed a pale blue. His hair began to grow, his cap falling off and his clothes had burned away. He turned over and was facing the ceiling which reflected the stars. His eyes were wide and he felt his wound closing up on its own.

The beasts stared at what was taking place in the room, none were surprised when in the nude, Natsume was actually a girl. They chanted the final of the casting and in that time, the Guardian Natsume had awoken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember how I said it might be confusing how I write about Natsume? Well this chapter clears up any gender confusion. This story doesn't have much yet, but Natsume has one heck of an adventure coming up in the near future so stick around.**

 **Review, Follow or Fav if you like this story so far and want to see more chapters.**

Hibiki slithered over to the girl in the middle of the room. As he neared he saw her shift and tilt her head up, her sleepy eyes finding his. He lifted her chin to take a better look at her and was taken back by the glare she was giving him. She was about to open her mouth to talk when a rumble sounded throughout the room. Her cheeks colored and Hibiki realized that the girl was hungry. From behind the snake spirit, Kaede chuckled and was trying to hold back more laughter.

Natsume's nose twitched and she eyed the exit door. With every intention of getting food, she got up and headed for that door, opening it and leaving the room in a hurry. Hibiki was a bit stunned and continued to stand there as the foxes ran past him to chase after Natsume. Kaede pranced after them and looked back at Hibiki before exiting.

"We mustn't lose another. Don't forget that." His voice dipped dangerously low then he left, leaving Hibiki alone in the room. He stared solemnly at the center oval holding of the room, a memory of a bloodied girl lying dead surfaced in his mind. He shook himself from the thought and left the room, closing the door silently as if to trap that image there.

By the time the snake spirit reached where the others are, he found Natsume bursting through doors that led to the main waiting room of the manor. She had used so much force that she fell straight on her face as soon as the doors opened.

In the room sat Shino, Sosuke and the rest of the master's of the Four Sacred Beasts. They looked surprised to see someone barge in, naked at that.

Natsume sniffed the air and smelt something delicious coming from one of their plates of food they had. She jumped up and made her way to Shino who was staring wide eyed at her.

"Natsume?" He asked hesitantly. She grinned and held her hand out, not for a handshake, rather for the beef sandwich he had on his plate. Realizing it was definitely his friend he smiled back and handed over his food which was eaten at break neck speed.

"You're a life saver, seriously Shino." Natsume patted her belly and burped in contempt.

"Ms. Natsume, please." One of the five foxes stepped forward and was holding a white oversized shirt. He had been trying to get her to put on the clothes ever since they began their chase throughout the house, but she wouldn't have it. So she stood there with only her now long silver hair covering some of her front parts.

Of course the one thought on everyone's mind was the word choice of the fox; "Ms"

Shino really took a look at Natsume and blushed at his own realization. She cocked her head to the side with a confused expression. Her eyes widened and she laughed at this. She took the shirt from the fox and quickly put it on. It was indeed oversized but at least it covered her to her knees.

"Sorry about that. My mind isn't in the right place when i'm hungry, ya know?" Natsume stuck her tongue out in a playful way. Shino nodded his head in agreement and they both laughed as good friends would.

Rio however, coughed to draw their attention for a moment. He rubbed his temples and looked at Natsume cooly. She froze and although had the gut desire to run, sat down right next to Shino.

"You've caused quite the commotion last night." He stated bluntly. Natsume bowed her head and apologized sincerely. She furrowed her brows but for the life of her could not remember what had happened. All she knew was that it wasn't good.

"Well, before I do anything else, would you mind explaining why you were dressed as a boy? And who those men are, since it's clear they know you." Rio sat back and waited for Natsume's response, everyone in the room was intent on hearing her story.

"I've been running from a man who is hunting me down. Those men, those were his hunting dogs you could say." Natsume sighed and continued, "The man who wants me has only seen me as a girl, so I had cut my hair and dressed as a boy to increase my probability of escape. But I guess that's hopeless now." She twiddled a piece of her hair between her fingers.

Shino held some of her hair in his hand and felt how smooth it was as it moved over his fingers like silk.

"You look pretty cute this way though." He complimented and Natsume blushed at it. She was never told she was cute, at least in a positive manner. It was nice to hear for once.

"Could you explain why our spirits took you last night and now suddenly you're as healthy as anyone?" Rio brought up his last question which made Natsume truly worry. She had no idea why such sacred beasts took her and healed her. The foxes took notice of her hesitation and they answered for her,

"Ms. Natsume is part of the legend of the sacred beasts." One said. Another spoke after,

"She is what many would refer to as the fifth sacred beast."

"The Guardian." Hibiki said as he stood behind his own master. Ayane looked up to him with questioning eyes. She could not fathom what he was talking about.

"Wait, did you just call me a beast?" Natsume's voice broke the room's anticipation. She looked slightly annoyed at the news. Then she suddenly turned to Shino and asked enthusiastically,

"Does that mean I get a cool demon sword like you?" Shino gripped his arm that was his connection to Murasame.

"How did you know Murasame was a demon?" He asked her. That moment Natsume actually had to think on it. She didn't know how or why she knew about it, just that as soon as she was in Shino's presence she sensed a demon.

"That is part of her role. As a sacred beast she is able to sense those abnormal just as you can Shino." Kaede popped in just then. He sauntered to the girl and walked past her to find his own master. His tails curled around her and taunted with her hair.

"Woah really? Thats so cool Natsume!" Shino turned and gave her a high five. They giggled and started to tackle each other on the couch they sat on. In their own world they were fighting to see who was stronger, and the adults in the room just let them be.

"My only concern is the man who is chasing her." Sosuke confronted the beast masters. They all sat there pondering that and in the end it was up to the beast to answer.

"That man, it is not the first time he has hunted girl's like her- Guardians that is." Hibiki commented and the other beasts stood silent. They feared simply talking about him would bring disaster. Rio understood that it indeed was not a light topic when Yatsufusa turned away from them. He decided that he heard enough for the day and got up to leave.

"I must go ease the council's worries for the damage from last night. Excuse me." Rio left with Yatsufusa trailing behind him. The foxes nodded for him to leave as the wolf turned and look longingly at the rough housing Natsume.

Hibiki took a moment to gaze at her, she was smiling and laughing as if not a care in the world. This sight was a nice one and all he wanted to do was sit there and watch her. But he knew he had duties to his master so he guided her to the door to be on their way to meet Hamaji for the day. For some reason or another everyone left the room other than Natsume and Shino. They fell down to the floor, exhausted and happy. Shino had one thing on his mind that bothered him though.

"Why did you save me, Natsume?" He asked her and turned his head so he could see her. She had her eyes closed and was smiling.

"That's an easy answer Shino." She too turned and looked straight at Shino with her purple eyes. "Its because you're my friend." She tilted forward so that their foreheads were touching. Shino let her lay there with him, it was a moment he took to understand Natsume just a little more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late upload but turns out I actually have to do stuff over summer break… eek I know. But anyway, I think this chapter is a feeling chapter, well towards the end. You know what, this chapter actually has a bigger role… it introduces two new characters huh? Well enjoy that lovely suspense.**

 **Leave a review, fav or follow for more uploads.**

Leading out of the imperial city and into the woods there lay a shrine, old and forgotten long ago. A barrier wavered slightly to reveal a very different setting and in that setting sat a young man upon a throne carved from stone and decorated with fine silks and small pillows. Dressed simple in a white shirt, a black jacket, black pants and dark grey combat boots he appeared completely at ease in this environment.

He smiled in delight as he cleaned a small knife that he held. The now bloodied silken rag flittered to the floor as he sighed. With not a single glance to them, the young man ordered his servants to clean up the mess. These servants scurried behind him, no comments as they lifted the bodies of several robed men and exited. Some were left to quickly clean away the blood from the marble floors and rushed out as soon as they finished.

The young man trailed his fingers over the black ink design on his left arm. He could feel two pulses as he did this, one which was his own. The design consisted of several unknown markings wrapping about his arm, swirling, cutting and tangling amongst each black etched line. He then began to trail the small knife against his skin, a thin red line of blood appearing down the markings. He watched in satisfaction as the wound healed, knowing it did not disappear but simply was transferred the one who also bore his mark.

"It's about time for you to come home, my precious Natsume…" He spoke out loud and combed his fingers through his black hair, pulling it aside to reveal purple eyes bright with anticipation.

* * *

Natsume quickly wrapped a fresh bandage on her left arm to stop a now sudden bleeding. She glared at the covered wound, refusing to acknowledge this warning.

"Natsume?" Shino's voice broke through to the girl, reminding her of where she was. She smiled and pulled down the sleeve of the oversized white shirt she still wore. Leaving the room she raced to catch up with Shino who was heading to the front entrance of the manor. Today they planned to purchase Natsume clothes that actually fit and with the money Rio had left with them, they were going to do just that. And so the girl, the boy and the crow left for the city. They ran down the streets, stopping at every shop and trying on outfits for the fun of it.

"Hey shino, I think we're the loveliest ladies in the city" Natsume's comment was all too appropriate as the two had together tried on women's kimonos and were striking poses in a mirror of the shop.

"Who could ignore such gentlemen?" Shino said as they changed into male's outfits that were old fashioned and included monocles. They would have tried on more clothing had the store manager not shooed them out without purchasing a thing.

Finally they had found a shop that carried something to the liking of Natsume. She exited the changing room to show off what she had picked out with Shino.

She wore a white shirt that hugged her tightly like a second skin, small black shorts, a black jacket that billowed behind her and cut up the middle of it in the back to create two halves. Additionally she wore black thigh highs and black lace up boots with a purple stripe along the side of rubber sole.

"What do you think?" She stood with her hands of her hips and grinned like an idiot but she was quite pleased at the moment.

Shino stared at her with a blush but was interrupted as Murasame pecked his ear.

"You look awesome!" He gave a thumbs up and Natsume shouted with joy as she spun in a circle, her cape jacket flowing around her. They purchased the clothes and were soon walking down the street as the day continued on. It took them longer than expected to find and purchase the clothes but half of the time it was them goofing around.

"Natsume." Shino turned to the girl and removed something from his pocket. Without allowing her to see what it was he came up and added it to her collar of her coat where it was buttoned up. He stepped back and gave her permission to look then.

Natsume glanced down to see a cross of the church clipped to her collar and she touched it lightly.

"For me… are you sure?" She asked, bracing for it to be taken away. But Shino nodded his head and Natsume leaped at him, trapping him in a tight hug. Shino laughed and spun around until they were both too dizzy to keep holding each other.

"Well I'm starving so let's head back" Shino suggested and Natsume agreed completely.

It was late afternoon by the time they reached the manor and all three of them were frighteningly hungry. As soon as they entered Natsume was grabbed by the shoulders and forced to look up to the eyes of the snake beast Hibiki.

"Where were you? Do you know how long you were gone? What if something happened and we weren't there to help you?" He bombarded the girl with questions making her cringe at the scolding. Hibiki was interrupted by Kaede who was inspecting the girl for any injuries.

"Now look, she has new clothes. That was all that happened so calm down why don't we?" The giant cat warned Hibiki as he rubbed against Natsume and whispered to her.

"He was just worried, well we all were." Natsume bowed her head and apologized. Shino on the other hand glared in annoyance.

"Why should she have to apologize. Isn't it your responsibility to watch her if you're so worried." He stated bluntly. Natsume smiled in thanks but shook her head so he wouldn't say anything rash.

"No, its fine. I should behave according to my role right? " She laughed it off and the beasts relaxed somewhat.

"Ms. Natsume, if you would follow us, we've prepared a meal for you." Natsume was being pulled into another room and with no time to think she grabbed for Shino and tugged him with her. The foxes that were leading her looked at Shino then at each other, deciding not to go against Natsume's decision. They were taken to a room that had a table set up with delicious food and drink and upon seeing this both Natsume and Shino's eyes dazzled.

"Did you do all this?" Natsume asked the foxes who nodded slowly. She gasped and bowed deeply, "It's wonderful, thank you for the hard work." As Natsume went to go and start eating with Shino, the foxes blushed at her kind words.

Hibiki entered the room not long after carrying an odd looking platter of food. Natsume eyed it suspiciously as she ate a piece of cooked lamb.

"It is advised for the Guardian to eat this food, The fruit of Hoshi." Hibiki brought it over to her and placed the platter in front of her so she may take from it. The fruit was a glowing bright blue and had purple bursts scattered over its skin. Natsume hesitantly picked up with circular fruit and licked it. Her face contorted into a grimace and she muttered, "I don't think even the mythical being of food would be found near these things."

Shino chuckled but silenced himself as Hibiki shot him a glare. Natsume sighed and brought the fruit up to her lips to take a bite. Her teeth sunk into it easily, finding the sweet nectar hidden in the fruit. Her purple eyes glowed as she continue to eat, this fruit clearly having an affect on her.

"Why's it called the fruit of Hoshi or whatever?" She asked as she ate the final bit of it. The whole fruit itself had been bitter all except for the small section that contained the sweet nectar.

"It means the fruit of star, in other words its legend says that it was a gift passed down from the stars onto the Guardians for generations. Its also to be eaten in small moderations..." Hibiki informed her. He watched in admiration as she continued to eat in joy beside Shino and Murasame. Her silver hair wavered at even her slightest movement, her slim frame barely covering the seat she sat in, and her eyes were beautifully innocent it made Hibiki's breath catch.

Noticing this, he took it upon himself to exit the room before something regretful happened. As he slithered back to his section of the manor he bumped into Kaede of the cat clan who was heading for Natsume. Kaede saw the look Hibiki wore and he brushed up to him very closely, "Watch yourself, that girl is not Mizuki." Hibiki's breath caught as an image of a silver haired, purple eyed girl flashed in his mind. Unlike Natsume she wore a blue kimono and had sat under the moon smiling at him. He rushed past Kaede so he could compose himself in private.

"Of course not, Mizuki is dead." He stated bluntly to himself. He could hear the laughing Natsume all the way from his chambers and all he wanted to do was go and serve her every whim but he could not bring himself to leave. And so Hibiki of the snake clan sat alone in his room with nothing but the echo of Natsume's laughing and the fading image of a once living Mizuki to keep him company.


	5. Chapter 5

**Personally I think this is an adorable chapter, but your opinion is your own. I know some questions were brought up about who Mizuki is, and what beast Natsume is but don't worry, that'll be answered later. For now enjoy this, and ooooo something is gonna happen but im not telling.**

 **Leave a review, fav or follow. The support helps!**

"Yes, I'll be careful. Yes, I won't stray from Shino. Yes, I won't act recklessly." Natsume sighed at the last part, recklessness was fun but she didn't voice that part. Shino glared at the four beasts clans as he waited to take Natsume to the city for some ice cream or something.

Hibiki the most protective of them all made Natsume promise to come straight back if something wrong happened, even if it wasn't that big of a deal. Natsume twisted around him in order to reach Shino. She hooked arms and turned them both for the door, looking back at all the beasts.

"I'll be back, and if I'm not just punish Shino." She laughed as Shino looked at her with wide eyes. He knew the beasts would actually consider her advice. But it was too late to turn back as they had already left the manor and were making their way to the center of the imperial city where the majority of the shops were located. Today the streets were crowded with all sorts of people and it only thrilled Natsume more.

"Shino look!" She pointed to a man who was showing off a exotic bird who talked to people who stopped by. The bird was saying some very sweet things to two ladies giggling and passing money into a sack the man held. He bowed and the bird waved them off with more sweet words.

Murasame huffed and fixed his eyes on the bird in annoyance, "Anyone could do that."

Natsume looked at the raven and stroked his glossy black feathers, "Don't worry Murasame, you're one million times better than that bird." She smiled making the raven beam.

As they passed Murasame imitated the other bird's voice to spook of some customers of the man. They laughed as the owner of the bird frantically apologized.

"Oh here it is." Shino stated as they arrived at the front of a store. Natsume peered at the items for sale and jumped in joy as she say it was ice cream. Natsume ordered a double scoop of Wildberry Lavender and Shino a double scoop of Vanilla Mint. They payed for these tasty treats and were off walking once again.

Natsume licked her ice cream and hummed in delight as the cold hit her tongue. Shino was having trouble as Murasame was trying to steal some of his ice cream.

"Hey Shino, let me see that for a moment." Natsume had Shino hold out his ice cream to her and she quickly licked it, taking a small portion from it.

"Woah, not fair!" Shino scolded her playfully as he guarded his ice cream. So Natsume held out her ice cream for him to take a bit of. Shino blushed as he tasted her ice cream but gasped because it was so good. Natsume giggled and pulled back to her own ice cream, taking a bite from where Shino had. Shino couldn't help but watch her until she finally noticed his staring. She looked at him, then down at herself.

"This is kinda like a date huh?"

Shino nearly tripped but righted himself. He was blushing and couldn't help but try to hide his face in his coat collar. Natsume on the other hand was smiling and continuing to eat her ice cream until nothing was left but crumbs of the cone. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. Shino took her hand and began to lead her someplace.

"Come on, I know a great place to take a nap." She was led to a small growth of trees by the river side where some children were playing but moved away as they saw the two coming.

"The shade will keep you cool." Shino said as he took off his own jacket to lay on the ground for Natsume to lay on. She thanked him and curled up under one of the trees beside him.

"No funny business, Shino…" She giggled as she fell asleep while Shino was red in the face.

The wind blew, flinging Natsume's hair across her face. Shino hesitantly reached for her, brushing away those loose strands. She looked so peaceful sleeping there, her lips parted ever so slightly and she emitted soft noises to go with her dream.

Shino closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto the tree, drifting off to sleep beside her.

* * *

It was a while before Natsume awoke to see Shino still sleeping with Murasame cuddled on his shoulder. She got up and shook off the remainder of sleepiness. Picking up his jacket, Natsume placed it on Shino to cover him. She sat there for a moment to watch him sleep when she heard a small crunch behind her. Before she could turn and see who is was, she was grabbed by the shoulders from behind and blindfolded. She struggled by kicking and thrashing but it was no use, her captures were already picking her up and walking away with her.

"The Master has missed you, ms. Guardian." One of them chuckled and Natsume felt herself freeze at those words. _No… someone please don't let them take me back!_ But of course no one could hear her pleas as she was carried off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Is this man bat shit? Yes. Do you have no idea who im talking about? Yes. Will you find out? Yes. That is all.**

 **Leave a review, fav or follow. The support is great, thank you!**

The door to the manor swung open and in burst Shino, panting and ready to collapse. Instead he dragged himself to find the beasts who were lounging about in the common room. He fell in front of Hibiki and grasped for the snake's robe to pull himself up slightly. When he glanced up, Hibiki only knew the worst had happened. Shino's face was streaked with tears and his eyes were wide, almost owlish.

"Natsume… She was gone. I … I just woke up and she, she wasn't there. I don't know, we were just.. a nap, that's all. Please, help me." Shino's words were rushed and he continued to sniffle as he paused. Hibiki's mind was buzzing with the news that he could barely comprehend for all he payed attention to was the fact that Natsume was, in fact gone.

"Shino, come, sit down and tell us what happened." Sosuke helped the boy up and walked him to the couch. Shino held his hands together and kept mumbling about it being his fault. The beasts turned to his raven who was trying to catch the attention of the boy but got no response.

"Murasame if you will?" Kaede prompted the bird to tell the story.

"We had gotten ice cream and headed to our favorite spot to take a short nap under the trees! Natsume was there, sleeping right beside us when Shino fell asleep too. But when we woke, she was gone!"

Everyone was silent, trying to figure out their next course of action. It was Hibiki who broke the silence first though. He glared down at Shino and whispered hatefully,

"How could you let this happen to her?"

Shino jumped at the accusation and more tears rose to the surface of his eyes. Before something else happened, Kaede intervened and spoke to the whole room.

"It is essential to find Natsume, and until then nothing else is more important…" The giant cat eyed all of his fellow beasts, "And it's not as if we don't know where she is."

Shino looked up quickly in shock, "You know where she is? So why aren't we going and getting her!?"

"Its not that simple…" Hibiki sighed and adjusted his robe. "She is with the man who has hunted down many of the previous Guardians."

Shino looked at him with a blank face, "So lets go knocking on that bastard's door and get Natsume back."

The foxes spoke up as well, "We've already tried that before Shino…"

"The outcome has always been the same…"

"Our Guardians never leave that place alive, no matter what we've tried."

Shino looked at them in confusion and asked the obvious question, "Other Guardians?"  
"Natsume is not the first Guardian to be born, nor the first we have come in contact with." Kaede informed him so Hibiki would not have to. Shino sat quietly while the beasts talked amongst themselves.

"He's only grown in power." One of the foxes brought up. The others nodded their heads.

"Are our chances to protect the Guardian until her awakening dwindling as time continuously passes and he only grows stronger?" Hibiki bit his lip, frustration marking his beautiful face.

"Let us not forget the trump card that we have had in our hands." Kaede flicked his tails towards Shino who was holding Murasame close to his face. The boy had been oddly quiet for the past time.

"Then let us hope that this boy will save our Guardian." The beasts had turned to ask Shino to help save Natsume when they noticed his spot empty and the window opened with the curtain blowing inside.

* * *

Natsume struggled as she felt herself being bound by the wrists and then the ground disappear beneath her. Her blindfold was removed and she squinted as her eyes adjusted to the new light. A young man appeared in her vision and she suppressed a scream, instead trying to swing her legs out to kick him. He chuckled as she came up short of hitting him.

"I see you're doing fine, my Natsume." He smiled and stroked her face but pulled back as she tried to bite his hand.

"Let me go." She demanded and was met with a pouty face by him.

"I already accidentally did that once, and you got hurt. So, I don't think so." He came up and felt up her torso where her wound had been, taking notice that it had been healed.

"It was your servants, as I recall, that stabbed me." She spat and tried to move away from him but got no where since she was hanging but her hands.

"A mistake they apologized for and repaid me in the fullest." Natsume's eyes widened as she knew he had killed them.

"You didn't have to kill them…" She muttered but the man heard.

"Oh but I did. They laid their hands upon you, a sin that cannot be forgiven." He turned around and accepted a chair that someone brought him to sit in. He faced Natsume and produced his spiked trench knife from his jacket pocket.

"I love you, truly, but darling, even you must be punished for running away from me." He scooted his chair closer to her and eyed her. "Will you scream this time?" He asked as he pressed the blade of the knife into her ribs, slicing through the fabric and into the skin. Blood immediately rose and stained her white shirt. Natsume grunted and clenched her teeth together.

"Never." She hissed and squirmed as he made little cuts along her torso, the fabric quickly becoming shreds and only now hanging from her body by thin strings.

"I was so lonely here, I missed your company even if you continuously insulted me." He said as he lifted her thigh, placing a kiss on her then pressing the spikes of the knife into her. She flinched and beads of sweat had gathered on her forehead.

"How did you find me?" She gasped while he cut into her other leg, creating a small heart on her outer thigh. He smiled and came to eye level with her.

"This isn't just a pretty little mark I can use to play with you sometimes" The young man playfully teased and then removed her bandage on her left arm. He pressed his cheek to it and felt his own pulse beat as well as Natsume's. "I knew where you were the whole time."

Natsume growled and swung her upper body in order to remove herself from him. The man was about to cut along her shoulder when one of his servants called to him.

"A boy was spotted near the shrine, sir. It seems the sacred four beasts are in pursuit of him as well."

"Oh, well let us not be rude. Come, it is time to greet our guests." The man turned to leave and follow his servant up to the entrance of his shrine. Natsume rattled her chains and tried to get to him but to no avail.

"No, wait, please! Ryuu!" She called out his name, making the young man stop with a faint smile on his lips. He said nothing as she pleaded for him to stop and soon left her there shouting for him to return.

"Who are these people you so desperately want me to ignore, Natsume?" Ryuu asked although she was too far to hear him now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Its been a while… But this is the product of me sitting around contemplating how to write this chapter. If any of you were wondering, Ryuu generally translates as dragon hence why i chose the name. Enjoy the chapter and I'd like to take requests for any animes you want a fic about.**

 **Leave a review, follow or fav. Thanks everyone.**

* * *

"Natsume. Natsume. Natsume." Shino stumbled over a fallen tree trunk as he dashed through the woods. He could barely make out a path before him and had to rely upon Natsume's scent to lead him. The sacred beasts were not far behind him and he could only guess they were trying to stop him. But the boy had no intention on stopping so he picked up his pace, now sprinting.

"Shino up ahead." Cawed Murasame. The raven had spotted an old shrine in the distance and without knowing what was truly there, he crashed right into the barrier. It shattered around them and the raven was left twitching on the ground. Shino quickly picked him up and placed him inside his jacket. Amongst the now newly revealed shrine there was a throne chair, empty except for a small object lying there. Upon closer inspection, Shino realized it was Natsume's cross, bloody now. He turned to the beasts who had just arrived behind him and held it out to them. He spoke no words, instead he kept quiet as his anger only grew.

"Ah, welcome Beasts and boy." A man's voice rang from behind Shino. Turning back he saw a young man leaning on the throne chair. Black hair covered his eyes but his lips were upturned in a smile. Yatsufusa growled deeply but it didn't faze the man.

"The least you could do is show some courtesy, after all you're now guests of my … household." The young man took a moment to find a word describing his shrine and had settled on household to sound reasonable.

"Where is Natsume?" Hibiki asked cooly although the way his snake-like body slithered one could guess how he really felt.

The young man's smile didn't falter one bit at the question. "She's downstairs waiting for us. She couldn't wait to see you." As he said this he peered at Shino through his hair. The boy had been silent for now but was just itching to do something. The young man removed himself from his position against his throne and was already walking away to the staircase that led down.

Seeing no other choice they all followed after him. Even though it was dark the leading man continued his path without hesitation. He led them beneath the shrine into an underground laboratory. They walked past men in coats who bowed their heads towards the young man. There were several large tanks in the area filled with a bright blue colored liquid. On the glass there were small slips scattered about, written on them were strange markings in red ink.

The sacred beasts eyed everything suspiciously, very cautious in their enemy's territory. Shino however strode right behind the young man, intent on finding Natsume as soon as possible.

They continued to follow the man deeper into the laboratory until he suddenly stopped and turned to them.

"I'm so happy you are willing to perform a show for my Natsume. She was beginning to grown restless." Chains rattled and the beasts and Shino looked over a bit and saw Natsume bounds by her hands and clearly wounded.

"Natsume!" Shino shouted and tried to make his way to her but the man held his hand out smiling.

"This isn't an audience interactive show." He said as strange colored mist began filling the room. It circled around the party, crawling up their legs and getting in their eyes, messing up their vision until their sight of Natsume was lost. "While I waited for you dearest, I developed this wonderful gas type that when it hits their target, it makes them see what they truly want and twists it until the target is led to their death." He chuckled and watched as the beasts began to talk to themselves but in their perspective there were receivers of their communication.

Natsume struggled with her bonds while she saw them all be taken over with hallucinations.

"Ryuu stop this!" She shouted but only got a smile in return. She growled and continued to tug and pull to no avail.

One beast, Hibiki of the snake clan was already breaking down. He saw a girl similar to Natsume standing in front of him. This was Mizuki. She laughed and brought a hand to his face, tracing his jawline. She wore a blue kimono and had a flower tucked in her hair.

She didn't speak but just seeing her, Hibiki forgot his objective. He reached out to touch her, twirling a piece of hair in his fingers. She smiled and danced away from him.

"Mizuki" he whispered and slithered closer to her only to have her move further from his grasp.

Besides the beasts Shino had been still quiet. He was staring wide eyed in front of him. For what he saw was Natsume in a white sundress with Murasame on her shoulder. She grinned and held a hand out for him. It was clear that she wanted him to follow her.

However, it was not Natsume that stood before Shino, but Ryuu. He acted as the girl and wanted to bring Shino to his end by his own hands.

"They can't hear anything outside of their 'dreams'." Ryuu informed Natsume when she began to scream loudly for them all to wake up. He had Shino stumbling towards him and as the boy did this, he removed his trench knife. "Maybe this'll be a lesson for you. That no matter what, I will always be the only one able to protect you. And I'll kill anyone who gets in my way."

He got ready to plunge the blade into the boy's stomach when something under his jacket began to move. Out popped Murasame's feathered head and in his beak he held Natsume's cross.

"Murasame?" Shino wavered at the sight of the cross. He looked up the the fake Natsume.

Taking a breath he sniffed and wrinkled his nose at what he smelt. "You are not Natsume." He stated and instantly Murasame transformed into his sword form. Ryuu was taken aback by the sudden change of things.

He stepped back and things took a turn for the worse on his part. The other beasts were soon coming to their senses even Hibiki, most swayed, stood solemn and understanding. He ignored the hallucination in front of him, knowing the fate that had taken his Mizuki. The young man backed up until he came over to Natsume. By this time the gases effects had wore from the sacred beasts and everyone was back to seeing normally.

"You've lost Ryuu. For you to think such tricks would take them down. You've grown dull." Natsume smirked.

"Honestly, I wanted to wait until you had grown to your full powers but I guess times call for drastic actions." Muttered Ryuu. Shino was slowly closing in on him with the beasts backing him up.

"Forgive me darling." He said as he tilted Natsume's head aside and bit right down on her shoulder. She screamed in pain, causing Shino to stop. As he drank the blood from her wound his eyes glowed through his hair. Bright purple they were, and the pupils began to turn slanted like an animals. He detached himself and flung his head back. His lips were covered in blood and he couldn't help but smile. Everyone watched in shock as black scales began to cover his arms and parts of his face. His teeth sharpened and fangs grew from them. A black scaled tail grew from his tailbone, ending with silver spikes. At last he unfurled black dragon wings, sharp points on each ligament. His appearance matched his given name all too much, a dragon of sorts he had become.

"She is mine!" He roared and rushed at them, knocking Shino into the rest of them. Yatsufusa was the first to go on the attack. He pounced on Ryuu, trying to bite off the dragon-man's arms. Ryuu grunted and tore at the wolf spirit's hide, making his white fur run red. He yelped and flung himself away, crashing at the side of one of the glass tanks.

"You were the last one I needed Natsume. All the others were used to get me this far." Ryuu explained as he fought off the foxes. They were circling him, lighting him up with their blue flames. He laughed, his scales protecting him from the fire's harm. He swept his hand at them, his now grown talons catching them by the sides. With little effort, Ryuu flung them across the room like toys. Next came Kaede who had actually managed to injure him in some way. He was able to sneak behind him and lodge his claws into Ryuu's back. Unfortunately for the cat beast, Ryuu was able to twist his wings and stick the spikes into Kaede. The large cat hissed but refused to get off. He was bloody all over with several deep gashes from the spikes.

"Hibiki now!" He shouted with the energy he still had. Hibiki came and stuck many needles into Ryuu's exposed neck. The needles had Hibiki's snake poison in them and could kill a man with just one. With the amount he impaled Ryuu with there was no doubt that he should be dead. However this did not happen, instead of collapsing and dying, Ryuu swiped the needles away and turned, smacking Hibiki with his tail. The snake was hit with such a force his ribs cracked on the impact. He spat up blood and doubled over. Kaede lost it as he saw his friend fall to the ground and he pushed on Ryuu with all his might, trying to get him to the floor. His attempts were in vain when Ryuu just grabbed the cat off his back and kicked him hard in the torso. Kaede twitched in pain now, unable to get up nor help as the dragon-man went for Shino.

Shino clutched his sword and prepared to fight. Faster than the blink of an eye, Ryuu was next to Shino. He smiled as he swung and caught Shino on the face. The boy flew and hit the wall, and based on the noise, broke a few bones. He got up though, wiping away the blood on his forehead.

"Shino run! Please!" Pleaded Natsume but her words would not reach him. He dashed forward and brought his sword down. The blade cut into Ryuu's arm which he thought his scales would protect from. Ryuu growled and shoved the boy back.

"A demon sword." He said angrily and got ready to attack Shino again. This time as he went for him he turned his body the last second and smacked Shino with his tail instead. Shino gasped as his body crumpled and he felt his sword slip from his hands. Ryuu stood over him, his foot positioned over his head, ready to crush him.

"Stop this!" Natsume rattled her chains and tried to break them but only injured herself more.

"Watch Natsume. Watch as I kill this child you love so dearly." He laughed and was bringing his foot down when the sound of snapped chains echoed over to him.

Natsume had broken loose but was on all fours breathing heavily. The back of her shirt ripped open as white feathered wings burst from her. She screamed in pain and looked up in pure hate with bright purple eyes. She got up and ran at him as two tails sprouted from behind, unlike cat tails they were white fox tails. She got up close to his face and pulled her fist back, slamming it into his face seconds after. He began to bleed from his smashed nose. His eyes widened as large white wolf ears grew from Natsume's head. She came after him but he was ready this time. He covered his chest with his arms where she kicked at him and took hold of her foot, swinging her off of him. He rammed his elbow into her stomach and tried to cut her with his talons but he hit white snake scales that grew along her limbs. She grabbed his arm and twisted her body around so her legs hooked over his shoulders and trapped him in a neck hold. Ryuu barely got air into his lungs and was loosing this battle. He reached for her and took hold of her hair, pulling her off of him. Natsume was flung beside Shino and she coughed up blood from the injuries she sustained.

"Natsume." Shino's voice was quiet but she heard it all together. "Use murasame…" He whispered before he closed his eyes spoke no more. Natsume had tears in her eyes as she grasped Murasame in her hands. Ryuu was making his way for her, intent on taking away her ability to fight. She curled around the blade to hide it and suddenly was picked up and forced to look at Ryuu's purple eyes. The previous guardian's faces shown in the depths of his eyes, frightening Natsume beyond belief.

"We were going to be together forever happy. I loved you since that one day and yet now, you've betrayed me." He kissed her on the lips, coating hers in blood and began to crush her in his arms. Her bones creaked and her wounds bled even more.

"Ryuu, was I mistaken to have saved you that day by the river…?" Natsume whispered as tears streamed down her face.

"You can never doubt what you do, you are perfect my Natsume. It is I who has made the mistake… one which will cost the life that you tried so desperately to save that day." He wheezed as the sword that Natsume stuck him with was removed. His arms slowly unwrapped themselves and he fell to the floor. Natsume crouched by him and stroked his black hair that stuck to his forehead that was coated in sweat.

"I loved you back then. You, the dragon boy who gave me a home and something as precious as love." Ryuu smiled as the memory of them meeting surfaced. "But it's time for you to pay the price for what you have done."

"I just wanted us to be together… Please don't forgive me, I do not deserve such a thing. But Natsume…" Natsume looked at him with a expression of pity and sorrow. "Smile like you did back then. Smile as though we aren't here but by the river eating under the shade of the trees." And so Natsume nodded and smiled down at the dying Ryuu. Even covered in cuts and broken underneath it all she still shone like the a brilliant star.

Ryuu closed his eyes to this sight and in that moment he took his last breath.

Natsume sniffled and got up from her position near him. She ran over to Shino and pressed her ear to his chest. The thump of his heart beat made her sigh gratefully.

"So the monster is dead…?" Shino could barely ask. Natsume nodded but added, "Ryuu is dead. Not a monster, but a boy who got lost along the way." Shino held onto Natsume's hand and continued to do so when help arrived. It turned out that as soon as the beasts and Shino disappeared the whole mansion was on alert and went out looking for them. The beasts were tended to and scolded by their masters for how dangerous it was to go alone. Shino cringed when he saw Sosuke come for him. But he just shook his head and helped the boy out of the Shrine. Before Natsume left the shrine for good she held onto one of the supporting beams of the lab and crushed it. The whole place began to fall apart, and with the ruins would lay Ryuu's body.

Natsume did not look back as she walked alongside Shino who was being carried to the manor. The only reminder she would have is the small trench knife she kept hidden inside her jacket pockets.

* * *

"Natsume." Natsume looked at Shino and cocked her head to the side.

"Hmm?" Shino blushed and held her hand tighter as they walked down the main road in the city. Shino had finally recovered and was taking Natsume out for some sweets.

"You.. you look cute." He said at last. Natsume smiled at him and hugged his arm to her chest. Her cross bumped against his shoulder.

"Thank you."

The two continued to walk down the path, Shino with his demon sword and Natsume with her spike trench knife.


End file.
